


Bubbles and Subby Stubble

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bottom!Chris Argent, Boys Kissing, Breeding, Bubble Bath, Champagne, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Collars, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Dom!Peter Hale, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kissing, Kneeling, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Silver Fox, Sub!Chris Argent, Top!Peter Hale, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Peter relaxes in the bath while his submissive husband Chris makes him feel good.





	Bubbles and Subby Stubble

A beep from the side table breaks Peter from his thoughts, hand reaching out to grab it before remembering it’s wet. He wipes it on a towel beside the large claw footed tub he’s soaking in before picking up his phone and unlocking it.

A smirk crosses his face as he reads the message, typing a quick response before sitting it down.

> [Peter: I’m in the bath. Come here, but get ready first.]

He doesn’t wait for a reply though he knows one will come. His senses pick up sound from the door downstairs, footsteps, then the rusting of clothes in the bedroom.

Peter plays with the bubbles of his bath, taking a sip of champagne as his eyes trail towards the door and he sees his man walk in.

“Hello pet,” Peter says, grinning as his eyes trail from Christopher’s gorgeous face down his body. First to the tight collar around that long, long neck of his that Peter loves to bite, down the chest littered with graying hair that Peter loves to wrap his fingers in, and finally to the piece de resistance in Peter’s mind, Christopher’s cock cage outfitted with the Hale pack symbol. A little touch Peter had added for that extra bit of ownership implied in it as Christopher had sworn off wedding rings when they got together.

“Peter,” Chris says, smiling at his husband.

“Come, kneel.”

Chris follows orders, as he always had, coming and grabbing the kneeling pad and placing it alongside the tub. He groans a bit as he gets down, age sometimes taking it’s toll on him, even if he wouldn’t let anyone see that besides Peter.

Peter reaches out, winds his soapy fingers around the back of Chris’ head and brings him in for a deep kiss, letting the man taste the bubbly on his tongue as they dance together between their lips.

Before relaxing back into his bath, Peter grabs his phone once more, opening an app and tapping a few commands. His eyes flash to Chris, blue taking over them for a moment with desire as he watched the older man shiver, eyes fluttering closed.

“Good boy, I hoped you wouldn’t be foolish enough to take it out without me directing you.”

“I know the rules,” Chris said, fingers gripping the side of the tub as the vibrations against his prostate from the plug Peter had in him assaulted his senses.

It hadn’t taken long for Peter to realize his hunter was a total submissive in bed, considering the battleaxe he’d been married to before it really wasn’t surprising. Now Christopher found his calling, rather than hunting Wolves he was a servant and lover of one.

Once more Peter’s eyes skittered over Christopher’s body, licking his lips as he watched the man’s cock struggle to get hard in it’s cage, alas to no avail. It dripped a few drops of pre-cum, but that was all it could do, or had done for the last 6 months since he’d placed Chris in it on their wedding night.

There was no time limit, no discussion since then of being let out, if Peter willed it it would stay on until he changed his mind. And he’s become quite accustomed to the way it made his pet even more submissive and eager to please, to be fucked and toyed with at Peter’s whim.

Tugging on the D-ring of Christopher’s collar, Peter pulled the man in for another searing kiss.

Chris didn’t need to be told any more, his hand finding peter’s chest of it’s own accord, tweaking his nipples, running down the smooth expanse until it reached Peter’s already hard cock.

Slowly he began to stroke it as Peter bit and sucked on his lips. It felt good to have a cock in his hand, even if it wasn’t his own that ached desperately in it’s cage. Chris wasn’t saddened by the loss though, he enjoyed giving his lover everything he wanted, enjoyed the thrill of submission, of being controlled and dominated by someone that truly loved him. And he didn’t mind how it left him constantly horny and thinking of Peter.

Detaching from the kiss, Peter groaned as he leaned his head back against the tub, smiling at Christoper.

“Such a good boy, knowing just what I needed.” Peter took another sip of his drink, smiling and luxuriating in bliss. He had his bubble bath, his bubbly, and his sub giving him a hand job, what more could he ask for.

After a while he turned the vibrations up on Christopher’s plug, watching the man grit his teeth to stop from moaning so loud. He loved it, Chris always trying so hard not to break, it was their own little game, but he always won eventually.

Sure enough after a few minute Christopher began to whine, his hips rocking back and forth uselessly yet never stopping from stroking Peter’s cock.

Peter gripped the sides of the tub, claws extending and then “fuck!” He came with a growl, shooting all over his own chest. Chris worked him through it until Peter gripped his wrist to stop him.

“You always were skilled with your hands,” Peter said, smirking as his head lazily rolled to the side to stare at his husband.

Christ smiled back, but it was easy to see how he trembled from his vibrations racking his body, fingers curled around the edge of the tub white knuckled.

Relenting, Peter reached for his phone, turning the vibrator off. “Present yourself pet.”

Sighing in relief, however frustrated that relief may be, Christopher did as told, turning and kneeling on his hands and knees so Peter could see where his hairy hole was still clenching around the plug.

“Take it out. Slowly.”

Again Christopher complied, slowly tugging the plug from himself, his breath coming in labored gasps from it.

Peter stared at his husband, watching the gaping hole try and fail to clamp down around nothing, still twitching from the recent vibrations.

“Spread,” Peter intoned, voice deepening into a near growl as his eyes flashed blue.

Chris shook from the command, resting his face on the cool bathroom tile as he used his hands to spread his hairy cheeks, displaying himself for his husband.

Peter gave a low, possessive growl, rumbling from his chest as he stared into that stretched hole, eyes cascading over the pert spread cheeks, down to the locked cock that hung uselessly between Christopher’s hairy thighs.

He wanted to rim Chris senseless, make him cry from it, but that could be done later, now, now he needed to fill that greedy hole once more.

“Ride me.”

Chris nearly tripped over himself in his rush to comply, spinning around and nearly hopping into the tub. His hands took position on either side of Peter’s head, lowering himself onto Peter’s erection as his husband held it steady.

A groan left Chris’ lips as he felt the cock pushing into him, filling him better and deeper than the plug ever could. There was still a thrill that ran through him every time they did this, the wrongness of years of hunting them to now be speared on werewolf cock.

His head tipped back, long line of his neck bared and on display for the man who had collared him as he was now fully seated on Peter’s cock.

“Such a good boy, so tight even after being plugged. Or I it just because I’m so big?”

Chris had to roll his eyes at that, because it was true, but his husband saying it about himself was pure ego. Peter chose that moment to give a little thrust up though and Chris’ eyes rolled back into his head instead.

“That’s better,” Peter laughed, one finger sliding into the D-ring of his husband’s collar once more before the other wrapped around his confined cock.

Chris wanted to ride him hard and fast, to feel like he was getting off too, but he also knew that would kick up a lot of water onto the floor so he went slow, gliding up and down that massive member, taking care to aim for his own prostate when he could.

Besides, Peter had such a low refractory period he often needed to cum 3-5 times a night, which meant Chris would likely get fucked into the mattress at least once more tonight after this.

They moved together for long moments, their moans joining together into a swelling chorus. Finally Peter gripped Chris hips, claws pricking lightly at his skin as he thrust up a few short, sharp bursts, before he was filling his husbands ass with his seed.

After they both rested a while until the water was now too cold and Peter stood up, taking Chris with him still impaled on his cock, arms and legs wrapped tightly around him. He turned the shower on to rinse them off before stepping out and drying the both of them, never letting go of Chris or letting him down.

There were benefits to werewolf strength.

He carried Christopher to bed, rolling him over onto his stomach which was difficult since Peter wouldn’t pull out of Christoper, but he managed. He found the plush leather cuffs at the head of their bed, kissing each of Christopher’s wrists before locking them in for the night.

“You okay with this?”

Chris moaned, deeply pleased.

Peter only smirked, rearing back and begging to pound Chris into total submission, drilling into his hole with nearly all his strength. A weaker man wouldn’t have been able to handle even a fraction of Peter’s werewolf strength in bed, that was why he loved Chris, he was more resilient, more reliable, and it got Peter off knowing the man could take what he could dish out.

There was nothing Chris could do but lay there and take it, tied down by the cuffs, pinioned by the rapid fire pistoning of his husbands hips into his abused hole.

Peter pressed Christopher’s head into the pillow to muffle the man’s screams of pleasure and groans and grunts. He enjoyed when they stopped for a moment, knowing Christopher had to bite the pillow to try to quiet himself. His cock and balls throbbed as he built to his orgasm, finally unleashing with a long, loud howl into the night as he bred Christopher for all he was worth.

Both men collapsed, spent and exhausted, Peter not even pulling out as he just laid over his husband. As their breathing slowed, so did their heartbeats until the both passed into sleep, sated and happy, the warmth of their bodies pressed together drawing them deeper into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a hot minute since I wrote anything TW related so I had to come back with some smutty smut.
> 
> As always a big thank you to all my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
